


falling into my arms (and into my heart)

by Dinosaur1212



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, DUCKS!, F/F, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so tired, I wrote this all in one sitting, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, One Shot, although i will never write said ending, amity pov, but at least in my mind luz and amity get a happy ending, but i still have a bunch for no reason, by giant i mean like probably two normal sized piles, everyone plays softball, for once my tags are semi important, giant rock pile!, granted i never proofread so shrug, i am going to fail college i stg, i am just thinking about my school assignments rip, i did this instead of my 32842 assignments for school, if i could erase the actual memory of this from my mind i would, if this was a one shot to cope with a certain memory no it isn't, it is 2am as i type these tags, it's lowkey yearning, kinda canon divergent, sometimes getting drunk and remembering things leads to writing a one shot a week later to cope, they both play softball, this is not proofread at all, this is very loosely inspired by true events, this was worth it though, travel softball mentioned!, when i say loosely i do mean loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur1212/pseuds/Dinosaur1212
Summary: If Luz noticed Amity’s annoyance with Boscha, she didn’t say anything, instead bounding ahead on the trail they were on, shouting back towards Amity “How far up this path is the pond?”Quickly hustling to catch up with Luz, Amity breathed out, “I would guess about three hundred feet or so.”Luz stopped then, turning to look at Amity with a challenging look in her eye, “I bet you I can beat you to the pond.”orluz and amity go to a end of year party and amity figures something out
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	falling into my arms (and into my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this all in one sitting and i hope you enjoy! please read the tags to understand why this one shot exists, and as to why events are so specific. i am coping my pals. 
> 
> i miss toh so much. can hiatus end already?

It was the end of the year softball party for Amity’s travel softball team. A fun get together for everyone on the team, as well as all the other teams that were a part of the organization. The location was set to be a local park that Amity had frequented as a child for family reunions, so she was familiar with the location. The weather was perfect for the party as well; the perfect comfortable temperature that made it bearable to be outside.

As it stood, Amity was on her way to the party, her parents driving and one of her teammates sitting beside her in the backseat. 

Luz Noceda was the only teammate Amity had become close with during the season. In fact, Luz originally hadn’t been on the team, but had joined later when injuries had impacted the team, taking out one of the team’s best players. 

Things had been awkward between the two at first, neither knowing what to say to one another. Luz was an outsider to the team after all, and it was strange to bring in a new teammate with only two tournaments left.

But something drew Amity to Luz, something she couldn’t place her finger on, but it was there. So she made herself talk to Luz at the first tournament, and yeah, things were weird, but then suddenly they weren’t. 

Suddenly it was as if they had known each other their entire lives, exchanging their Snapchat usernames and talking to each other nonstop, back and forth, from that first tournament on. Somewhere in there, Amity had mentioned she liked girls, and Luz had only nodded, not saying anything. 

Amity had been well aware of the fact that she was a lesbian, and it only felt right to tell people she befriended, mostly so she could determine if they were homophobic or not. Fortunately for her, Luz didn’t seem to be, and she didn’t treat Amity any different once she had learned.

Their quick blossoming friendship, quickly turned into questions her teammates would ask her when Luz wasn’t around. There had been a few instances, but the one that stuck in her memory was Boscha cornering her in the hotel lobby at their last tournament and asking if she was dating Luz. Of course, Amity denied it, saying they were just friends and that nothing was going on between her and the new girl, but the conversation stayed in the back of her mind at all times.

It didn’t matter anyways, Amity valued her friendship with Luz, and that was all that mattered. That was why Amity had managed to convince her parents to go out of their way to pick up Luz so that Luz could attend the party. They hadn’t been happy about it, but they had done it.

“So is everyone from the team going to be there?” Luz suddenly asked as they neared the park.

Amity turned away from looking out the window to look at Luz, “As far as I know, I think everyone is going to be there from our team except for Viney. I think she said she had to help her parents with something.”

Luz nodded intently, before changing the topic, “Have you ever been to the Boiling Isles Park and Pool?”

“Yeah, I have,” Amity answered, explaining further, “When I was younger we would have family reunions at it. There’s a pond that has some ducks and some trails in the woods that I always loved exploring as a kid.”

“That’s not how I remember it,” Amity’s mom spoke up from the front seat, “If I remember correctly, you hated going to the pond and the woods because your siblings tried to throw you into the pond the one year.”

Amity didn’t have a response to that, but fortunately for her, Luz was quick to say something.

“Wait! You said there were ducks?”

Amity couldn’t help herself, a laugh escaped her lips at Luz’s sincerity at the fact that there were ducks, “Yeah, there are. At least there was the last time I was here.” 

“We are going to have to go see if they’re still there then!” Luz declared, looking at Amity with a pleading look on her face.

The way Luz was looking at her, it made it hard for Amity to say anything in response, and Amity had no idea why, but she managed to choke out, “O-of course. It would be a nice walk.”

“Awesome! I’m glad that’s settled,” Luz said, leaning back against the seat as the car pulled into the park.

\--------------------------

They had just finished eating, and Amity could already tell Luz was anxious to go see if there were ducks at the pond. That was the one thing that amazed Amity, how quickly she had picked up on Luz’s mannerisms, something she had never really managed to do with other people, but regardless, she could tell Luz was ready for their walk. 

The only problem was, they hadn’t really socialized with anyone from their team yet, and Amity could feel Boscha staring at her. To fix this, Amity stood up, her hands on the table as she said to Luz, “I think we should go say hi to Boscha and the rest of the team.”

Luz looked up at Amity from her phone that she had been mindlessly scrolling through, “Huh? Oh, yeah, let’s do that.” Standing up as well, Luz walked to the head of the table, where Amity had moved to, sliding her phone into her pocket as she looked over at Boscha and everyone else from their team.

Amity watched as Luz studied the rest of their team, and without a thought, she grabbed Luz’s hand, and led her over towards their team, “Come on, let’s go.” In response, Luz muttered something the Amity couldn’t hear, but she didn’t ask, instead greeting everyone at the table they had walked to, “Hey everyone, what’s up?”

“Oh not much,” Boscha mindlessly drew out, “Just wondering why Luz and you decided not to sit with us.”

“Boscha….” Both Willow and Skara cautioned at her words, both girls looking at each other before Skara continued, “That isn’t what we were talking about at all. We were talking about next season.”

“Yeah,” another girl, Kat, piped up, “We were throwing around people we know that could fill Viney’s spot since she’s moving up to the next division.”

Boscha rolled her eyes, “Okay, whatever, I  _ guess _ that’s what we were talking about. Speaking of, do either of you know someone that could take her place?”

Amity shook her head, “Not off the top of my head, but I’m sure we’ll find someone.” She went to move forward more, but realized she was still holding Luz’s hand which she quickly dropped, feeling her face flush with heat as she did so.

Moments later, Luz spoke up as well, “I don’t know anyone either, but Amity is right that we’ll find someone.”

Amity glanced back at Luz, before looking back at the table and remarking, “Luz and I are going for a walk, so we’ll be back at some point.”

Everyone at the table shared a look with one another, leaving Amity confused, but she didn’t question it, instead taking a step backwards, “Don’t have too much fun without us.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Boscha’s voice rang out as Amity felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Amity didn’t acknowledge it at all, only pulling it out after her and Luz had waked out from under the pavilion into the sunlight that was waning as the sun set, seeing a text message from Boscha.

**_Boscha:_ ** _ have fun with your gf  _ _ ❤️ _

Amity didn’t even bother sending a text back, instead shoving her phone back in her pocket, wondering why Boscha was so insistent that she and Luz were dating.

If Luz noticed Amity’s annoyance with Boscha, she didn’t say anything, instead bounding ahead on the trail they were on, shouting back towards Amity “How far up this path is the pond?”

Quickly hustling to catch up with Luz, Amity breathed out, “I would guess about three hundred feet or so.”

Luz stopped then, turning to look at Amity with a challenging look in her eye, “I bet you I can beat you to the pond.”

“Luz!” Amity exclaimed, “I am not racing you to the pond. You are literally the fastest runner on the team. We both know you’ll win.”

“You’re such a buzzkill,” Luz groaned out, “Never thought I’d see the day you backed down from a challenge though.”

Amity knew what Luz was trying to do—she was painfully aware that Luz was playing into her competitive side—but Amity found herself giving in to it, “Fine, you’re on. Loser has to carry the other one’s softball equipment next season.”

Without missing a beat, Luz responded, “Oh it’s on,” before taking off running, leaving Amity behind.

It took a moment for Amity to process what was going on, but when she did, she took off after Luz, yelling, “That was low Luz! You should lose by default!” She could see other people along the trail send her weird glances as she yelled after Luz, but at that moment she didn’t care, she was too absorbed in trying to catch up to Luz, which she somehow managed to do.

The moment was short-lived, however, for as soon as Amity caught up to Luz, Luz turned to look at her, sticking her tongue out at Amity before picking up speed again.

Needless to say, Luz beat Amity to the pond, and by the time both girls had made it to the pond and caught their breaths, they were sitting on a stone wall that was by the pond, no ducks in sight.

“You don’t have to carry my equipment next year,” Luz suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence that had fallen between her and Amity.

“What?” Amity questioned, before quickly realizing what Luz was referring to, before adding, “Nevermind, I got it. A deal’s a deal, Luz. I lost, so I gotta pay the price.”

Luz shook her head, “No you don’t. To be honest, I didn’t think you were serious about it.”

Amity didn’t even have a chance to say anything in response, because a duck was suddenly waddling out of one of the nearby bushes, and Luz had just noticed it.

“Amity!” Luz proclaimed, “It’s a duck!” 

Luz went to stand up to run over to the duck, but Amity grabbed her arm, “Luz, ducks aren’t that friendly. I should know, one tried to bite me when I was little.”

Luz sighed, but nodded in acknowledgement, looking from Amity back to the duck, “It looks so pettable though.”

Shaking her head, Amity pulled Luz back down onto the wall beside her before letting go of Luz’s arm, “It really does, but I swear, they’ll fuck you up if given the chance.

Luz gasped, “Did the great Amity Blight just say the f-word?”

“Yes. Yes she did,” Amity answered, her gaze flicking towards the duck, “But it’s the truth. No other word exists to describe just how much ducks will ruin your life.”

Chuckling at Amity’s response, Luz commented, “I have a feeling Edric and Emira are a part of the story between you and ducks.”

\--------------------------

The two had stayed by the pond for about twenty minutes before deciding to walk around the park more. Both girls decided neither of them wanted to travel into the woods, especially with the sun setting, so they opted to walk along the main trail that was out in the open.

They were currently walking down a slight downward slope, making small talk about the upcoming school year, when Luz noticed a giant pile of shale, Amity noticing it seconds later.

“Amity I think we should climb it,” Luz suggested as they drew nearer to it, her voice serious.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Luz,” Amity opined, before quickly changing her attitude when Luz looked at her with a pleading expression, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do it!”

Luz smiled at Amity’s concession, fist pumping in the air, “Oh yeah! Let’s do this.” 

Luz continued on walking, while Amity stopped in her tracks, suddenly realizing what she was getting herself into. She didn’t have the best balance, in fact having a messed up ankle from her poor balance, so climbing a loose pile of shale wasn’t her smartest move, and her parents would kill her if she got hurt. That didn’t matter though, she quickly reasoned as she started walking again, she was with Luz and nothing bad could happen with Luz. It was shoddy logic and she knew that, but it was the only reason she could come up with for caving into Luz’s pleading look so quickly.

As both girls came to a stop in front of the pile, Luz looked at Amity, “I’ll climb up first, and then I can help you up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Amity remarked, studying the pile now that they were in front of it. It looked like other people had tried to climb it based upon the footprints left in the rock and the smaller piles of rock that had begun to form from being pushed off the pile.

Amity watched as Luz placed her foot in one of the already existent footprints, testing her weight on the spot before trying to get her other foot higher up on the pile. Moving closer in case Luz fell, Amity stood behind Luz, ready to catch her should that happen.

It was moments later when it actually did happen, Luz losing her footing and falling backwards onto Amity who managed to stop Luz from falling, before falling herself.

“Shit that hurt,” Amity muttered after hitting the ground, looking up at Luz who was staring down at her with concern written all across her face.

“Oh my god! Amity are you okay?” Luz questioned, holding out a hand to help Amity up.

Taking Luz’s hand, Amity stood up, being pulled too close to Luz, finding herself face to face with Luz, only a few inches separating their faces. 

And then it finally hit Amity, she liked Luz. She liked her as more than a friend, and she had no idea what she was going to do about it. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the realization and she quickly pulled away, blurting out, “I’m fine! Totally fine. I have never been better.”

“Whew, that’s a relief,” Luz began, “For a second I was scared I was going to have to explain to your parents how the star player of the team got hurt.”

“Well it’s all fine,” Amity quickly said, mentally facepalming at her behavior as she turned back around, suggesting, “How about you try to climb it again?” 

Luz’s face lit up at the suggestion, “Really?” And when Amity nodded, she turned back towards the pile to figure out how she was going to try and climb it this time.

\--------------------------

They were in the car on their way to drop Luz back off at her home, when Luz suddenly reached over and grabbed Amity’s hand. The only problem was, her fingers brushed Amity’s palm, causing her to laugh as it tickled.

This only drew a rise out of Luz, “Wait, your hands are ticklish?”

Amity was thankful for the darkness in the car since it had long descended into nightfall or else Luz would see her face flush with a mixture of embarrassment and being flustered, but she managed to respond, “No, they’re not!”

“You’re lying,” Luz countered, grabbing Amity’s hand before Amity had a chance to pull it away, quickly tickling the palm of Amity’s hand, who started laughing.

Between laughs, Amity managed to get out, “Luz…stop it.” She wasn’t surprised when Luz didn’t, and Amity continued laughing. She had had no idea her hands were ticklish, and she was now paying the price for that fact. A part of her didn’t mind though, because in a sense, she was holding hands with Luz, and her recent realization made her realize why she liked that fact so much.

“I can’t believe your palms are ticklish,” Luz admitted, stopping momentarily so she could look at Amity, “You do realize I’m never going to let you forget this fact, right?”

Amity opened her mouth to respond, but a laugh came out instead as Luz had returned to tormenting her. Trying to fight back laughter, Amity was thankful and sad when she realized they were slowing down as they approached Luz’s house.

When Luz realized this fact, she let go of Amity’s hand, Amity immediately missing the contact, internally judging herself for how much she missed it. 

From the front seat Amity’s dad put the car in park before saying, “Well Luz, looks like you’re home.”

“Yep!” Luz cheerfully answered, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her door as she continued talking, “Thanks again for driving out of your way to take me tonight. I had a lot of fun, and I hope I can see you again soon Amity! See ya!”

“Bye Luz,” Amity managed to get out before Luz was closing the car door and scampering off to her front door, turning to wave at Amity before going into her house.

Amity waved back, knowing full well that Luz couldn’t see her, but the sentiment was still there. As her dad put the car back in drive and started driving away, Amity wondered just what she was going to do about her crush she had on Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @razzspie
> 
> make sure to take care of yourselves everyone!


End file.
